1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sample analyzer which analyzes a sample, a management apparatus which is connected to the sample analyzer via the network, and a sample analyzing system which is provided with the sample analyzer and the management apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there have been known sample analyzers which are connected to a server via a communication network so as to communicate therewith.
For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2009-85885 discloses a system in which a server which is connected to an automatic analyzer via a communication network so as to communicate therewith extracts a computer program requiring version upgrade on the basis of version information of the computer program received from the automatic analyzer and transmits this extracted computer program to the automatic analyzer.
In a clinical laboratory in which the above-described sample analyzer is disposed, it is desirable to install a manual corresponding to a version of a computer program controlling the sample analyzer so that a user can appropriately use the sample analyzer. However, in the system described in the above-described Japanese Patent Publication No. 2009-85885, when the version of the computer program of the automatic analyzer is upgraded, a service engineer is required to bring and install a manual corresponding to the computer program after version upgrade in the clinical laboratory, and the burden on the service engineer increases.
The invention is contrived in view of the demand, and an object thereof is to provide a sample analyzing system, a sample analyzer and a management apparatus which can reduce the burden on a service engineer with regard to the installation of a manual in the clinical laboratory.